memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Picking up the Pieces/Chapter 1
(Inside Earth spacedock) The shuttlecraft is taking Commander Martin to his new posting as first officer. (Shuttle aft compartment) As he's reading a book he got from Elizabeth on their one year wedding anniversary, when the com activates. Commander you wanna see the ship Lieutenant Kaye says over the com of the shuttle. He gets up and walks into the cockpit and sees the Helena as the shuttle approaches the ship, and he sits in the co-pilot chair as Lieutenant Kaye gives him the information on the ship. That's our ship that's Helena Renaissance class, 16 decks, crew complement 415, bio-neural Lieutenant Kaye says as she looks at the Commander. He looks at her. Bio-neural I heard of that its suppose to be faster then regular circuits that were previously used on a starship Commander Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Kaye. She nods at him. Shuttlecraft Goodard to Helena control we're on approach Lieutenant Kaye says as she looks at the ship. Acknowledge Goodard you're cleared for landing Helena flight control says over the com. (Shuttlebay) The shuttle lands. (Deck 6, sickbay) Commander Martin walks into sickbay. Ah, welcome aboard I'm Doctor Lillian Crusher, chief medical officer and you must be our new XO Doctor Lillian Crusher says as he looks at Commander Martin. He sits on the biobed and Doctor Crusher starts scanning the Commander. Well, Commander Martin your medical records transferred over from your last post and you're still in perfect health Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Commander Martin. He gets off the biobed and looks at her. Thanks I'm gonna introduce myself to the Captain Commander Martin says as he looks at Doctor Crusher. He leaves sickbay. (Captain's ready room) Captain Taylor has a bunch of padds on her desk and is talking to her husband. So, the Asgard's next layover will be at Starbase 545 in the Thea sector I still think its bad for it to be without weapons but the Treaty of Bajor falls into the issue of that Captain Adams says on the screen. She smiles at him on the screen. That's true Marcia says as she looks at the screen. All right then I won't bother you James says on the screen. She puts her padds down. Hey, you don't bother me except the way I like to be bothered Marcia says as she smiles at the screen. The transmission ends at the doors chimed. She walks over to her desk. Come in Captain Taylor says as she looks at the doors. Both Commander Martin and Lieutenant Kaye walks into the ready room standing at attention. Welcome aboard Helena Captain Taylor says as she looks at Commander Martin and Lieutenant Kaye. She looks at Captain Taylor. Thank you sir Lieutenant Kaye says as she looks at Captain Taylor. She smiles at the young woman. Lieutenant at ease before you sprain something and for the record I don't like being called sir Captain Taylor says as she looks at the young officer. She looks at the Captain. Sorry ma'am Lieutenant Kaye says as she looks at the Captain. She nods at her. Now if you'll follow me I'll show you the bridge Captain Taylor says as she leads them out of the ready room. (Main bridge) Lieutenant Kaye goes to the conn and relieves the young Ensign that was sitting there checking everything out, as Captain Taylor looks at the main viewer. Ensign hail the dock master Captain Taylor says as she looks at Ensign Collins at the ops console. She nods and looks at her console. Dock master has cleared us for departure ma'am Ensign Collins says as she looks at Captain Taylor then at her console. Then Lieutenant Crusher at Tactical looks at his console. Shields and weapons are at the ready ma'am Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at his console and then at Captain Taylor. Captain Taylor goes to her chair as she's joined by Commander Martin. Engage thrusters at one half then when we clear the starbase then take us to warp 8 Captain Taylor says as she looks at Lieutenant Kaye. She nods and inputs the command into the helm. (Inside starbase) The Helena moves slowly out of the starbase as she takes a hard left and heads through the starbase doors and then jumps to warp speed. (Warp speed) The Helena is at warp 8 on course for Starbase 514 in orbit of Wrigley IV. (Captain's ready room) Captain Taylor and Commander Martin walk into the room. So how are you doing with your new post as first officer Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm getting use to it but its still a hard job though Commander Martin says as he looks at her. Before she could speak a strange energy ribbon pasts by her face. Did you see that? Marcia says as she looks at Commander Martin. He's confused by what she's talking about. Saw what Captain? John asked in confusion. Then it past by her again as she backs up. That Captain Taylor says as she and the Commander walks back onto the Bridge. Report Captain Taylor says as she and Commander Martin go to their chairs. Ensign Collins looks at her console. It looks like subspace anomalies Ensign Collins says as she looks at her console. Then another ribbon passes through the bridge as sparks erupt from the ceiling. Source of these anomalies? Captain Taylor says as she looks at her science officer. I don't know ma'am I'll have to study the data further for now I suggest we drop to full stop Commander Adams says as he looks at Captain Taylor. She nods in agreement. Lieutenant Kaye take us out of warp and go to full stop Captain Taylor says as she looks at Lieutenant Kaye. She inputs the command into the helm. Answering all stop Captain Lieutenant Kaye says as she inputs the commands into the conn. She breathes a sigh of relief. Contact Starfleet have them send another ship Captain Taylor says as she looks at Lieutenant Crusher. (Space) The Helena is trapped in a anomaly field. Captain's log stardate 57832.6, a few hours have passed since we've been trapped in the anomaly field so far the crew is handling the situation well, as for me I'm trying to be there for the crew and to show them that we'll get through this one way or another. (Main bridge, red alert) Ma'am I don't know if I can detect it but it appears to be another ship its a Galaxy class it reads as the USS Intrepid, we're also being hailed its Captain Kira Ensign Collins says as she looks at the console then at Captain Taylor. She nods at her to get the transmission up. Captain Kira its great to see you we've appear to be trapped in a subspace anomaly field approach with caution Captain Taylor says as she looks at the viewer. Then the viewer shows static and the bridge of the USS Intrepid as the field garbles the transmission between the Helena and Intrepid. I can't get much from the Intrepid Captain she's outside the anomaly field Ensign Collins says as she looks at her console then at Captain Taylor. Marcia sits at the Captain's chair thinking. Have the science department work on a way to get us out of this field Captain Taylor says as she looks at the main viewer.